clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Troop Strategy Guides
__NOEDITSECTION__ On this page you can view reviews and strategies on every individual troop and spells. Elixir Troops 'Barbarian' Barbarians are the first unit you unlock in the Barracks. The Barbarian, due to its above average amount of HP, is a good meat shield. The Barbarian trains very quickly at a low cost, so they are used mostly as meat shields for Wall Breakers, Archers, Goblins and Wizards. If using Barbarians in groups, keep in mind that buildings that do splash damage like Mortars and Wizard Towers can take them out quickly. ---- 'Archer' Archers are ranged combat troops, meaning that they attack from a distance and shoot over walls. They are quite effective solo, but they are also very capable in groups. Archers are commonly used with Dragons or Balloons, or Hog Riders at later levels. At lower levels, some players use Archers with Giants or Barbarians because they, if deployed first, will take on all defensive fire while Archers can shoot behind them. Archers can only shoot at a distance of 3.5 tiles, though, so bear that in mind. ---- 'Goblin' Goblins are one of the fastest troops in the game and are currently the only troop whose favorite targets are resources. Goblins are mostly used to farm resources; when farming you will go in with Army Camps full of Goblins along with a small number of Wall Breakers. Especially for lower level players, Goblins are more suitable for farming than for trophy hunting. Goblins, like Giants and other troops that have a particular favorite target, will not attack defending Clan Castle troops unless all of its favorite targets have been destroyed. ---- 'Giant' Giants are the first unit in the game whose AI targets defenses first. Giants are tank-class units who have high amounts of HP, but low DPS. As such, they make good meat shields. They are commonly used to draw fire away from other crucial units such as Wall Breakers, Archers and the like. The only downside to Giants is their poor DPS. Although Giants attack defenses first, they will not fight back against Clan Castle troops until all other defenses are taken out. ---- 'Wall Breaker' Wall Breakers are only used to break through Walls. Wall Breakers will deal 40x more damage to walls so they are the perfect troop to break through Walls. Wall Breakers are usually deployed after Giants or other high-HP troops that are drawing fire from nearby defenses. ---- 'Balloon' Balloons are the first flying unit unlocked in the Barracks and deal area splash damage. When their HP reaches zero, they will crash into the ground and deal a small amount of extra splash damage. In the Single Player Campaign, if you take out all of the air defenses, a single Balloon can destroy the rest of the village and achieve 3 stars. Balloons, like Giants, target defensive structures first. Avoiding Wizard Towers is a good idea for Balloons (especially levels 1-4), due to how they clump together. ---- 'Wizard' Wizards are used similarly to Archers as backup troops, but are generally superior (though more costly and time-consuming to train). Wizards have very high damage per second but low HP compared to their housing space and training cost. Wizards, like Archers, can fire over Walls. Lower level players have no need to use Wizards as they will usually just perish in battle quickly, but still get and upgrade them for the future when you go higher. Once they reach level 4, they are extremely useful. ---- 'Healer' The Healer just does that: heal. If you deploy her she will heal troops that take damage from defenses and can keep Giants alive for a long time. When using a Healer, make sure you destroy as many Air Defenses first as you can. If she is in range of an Air Defense, she will be killed in a matter of seconds. Also, other defensive buildings such as Archer Towers or Wizard Towers may target the Healer. ---- 'Dragon' Dragons are a flying unit unlocked in the level 9 Barracks. Dragons are one of the strongest troops, with high HP and high DPS. They also deal small area splash damage (although this splash damage component is very powerful on defense versus a large number of weak troops like Archers). 10 Dragons will usually destroy a full TH7 village in about a minute and a half. Dragons are often paired up with Rage Spells to ensure the win. ---- 'P.E.K.K.A' P.E.K.K.A is the tenth troop unlocked in the Barracks and has the most HP of any of the Elixir-based troops. It deals lots of damage but is somewhat slow to attack, so it is advised to be cautious around distractions such as Clan Castle troops and Skeleton Traps. ---- 'Baby Dragon' Baby Dragon is an air troop unlocked with the level 11 Barracks. They have less health and damage than their fully grown counterparts, however they take much less housing space. When not around any other air troops, it will go into a rage, dealing more damage in the process. This effect only persists when they are not surrounded by any other air troops, so it might be useful to bring less air troops to maximize the chances of them getting enraged. ---- 'Miner' Miner is a ground troop that digs underground while traveling from building to building, impervious to any damage or traps in the process. They can dig under Walls which allows them to attack structures behind Walls without destroying the Walls. However, they are not invincible above ground and they may stray off to targets that you don't want them to target! ---- 'Ice Wizard' The Ice Wizard is a temporary troop that has so far only been made available for one period of time - the "3 Days of Clashmas" event around Christmas 2016, in which the Ice Wizard was the final present to be revealed. It shoots shards of ice at defenses, slowing them down. Its power depends on the user's Town Hall level; it does about as much damage as a regular Wizard. Dark Elixir Troops 'Minion' Minions are the first dark elixir troop unlocked in the Dark Barracks. The Minion is a flying unit that attacks by spitting blobs of Dark Elixir. It is the one of the two fastest troops in the Home Village, along with the Goblin. The Minion has low hit points compared to other dark elixir troops, but are inexpensive and take less time to train. ---- 'Hog Rider' Hog Riders are the only ground troop in the game that can jump over Walls without the Jump Spell. The Hog Rider has a relatively cheap training cost compared to most other dark elixir troops. They target defenses first, similar to Giants. ---- 'Valkyrie' Valkyries are hardy warriors with a double-bladed axe. Valkyries, when used in groups, will destroy most buildings in seconds. They are mainly used to destroy villages and get 3 stars, though it doesn't happen very often. Valkyries do splash damage with their axes, so they are very effective in taking out Clan Castle troops and are used in Clan Castles defensively to take out infantries, though they are weak to large number of ranged enemy troops such as Archers. Their whirlwind attack can damage multiple buildings at once, and Valkyries will automatically place themselves where they are in range of multiple buildings if possible. ---- 'Golem' Golems are large, rocklike creatures with extremely high hit points. They are used just like Giants - to absorb fire away from other troops. The Golem, when killed, will not just perish. Instead, it will split into two troops which are called Golemites. Golemites will have 1/5 of the Golem's base hit points and damage per second. ---- 'Witch' The Witch is a powerful troop that can only be trained with Dark Elixir in the level 5 Dark Barracks. When used, she periodically summons dead troops that appear as Skeletons. In battle, Witches should be used with a meat shield, such as Giants, Golems or other troops with high HP, as they have reasonably low hit points. ---- 'Lava Hound' The Lava Hound is an air unit with the highest HP of any troop, but extremely low DPS for their housing space. They are used to absorb fire from anti-air defenses, and its own attack prioritizes Air Defenses specifically. When killed, the Lava Hound will split into multiple Lava Pups, the number dependent on the level of the Lava Hound, starting from 8 at level 1 and increasing as it is upgraded. Lava Pups are similar to Minions, though they have less damage per second, fewer hitpoints and shorter range. Note that like Balloons, Lava Hounds cannot attack other air units (although Lava Pups can). ---- 'Bowler' The Bowler is a ground unit that wields a large boulder, that when thrown, will bounce off the ground once and cause splash damage twice in a straight line. While it is useful to cause damage to buildings guarded by Walls and other buildings, it has rather low hit points so it is best to keep them protected by Golems or Giants or other troops with high hit points. Heroes 'Barbarian King' The Barbarian King is the toughest of Barbarians. He can be upgraded to level 45 and as he is upgraded, his HP and DPS increase. He can be used to defend your base, or to attack with your army. The Barbarian King cannot be killed like other troops, as he is immortal; however, he will need to sleep to regenerate when he is damaged during a battle. Note that while sleeping (or being upgraded) the Barbarian King is unable to defend or attack. ---- 'Archer Queen' The Archer Queen is the second hero available at level 9 Town Hall. It costs 40,000 Dark Elixir to summon her. The Archer Queen can shoot over walls and should be placed so she isn't immediately in the line of fire, so use a meat shield for full advantage. She should be upgraded if possible, as she can shoot over walls with a high DPS (damage per second). Her special ability allows her to do even more damage while turning invisible. ---- 'Grand Warden' The Grand Warden is the third hero available at Town Hall level 11. He costs 6 million Elixir to summon, and is upgraded with Elixir. Unlike the Barbarian King and Archer Queen, he only has 20 levels. The Grand Warden is able to support troops using his passive Life Aura, which increases the hitpoints of all troops around him, as well as make them invincible momentarily using his Eternal Tome ability. His range of 7 tiles is longer than that of the Archer Queen; despite this, he himself deals low amounts of damage and is relatively fragile, thus a meat shield is recommended to maximise his survivability. Spells 'Lightning Spell' The Lightning Spell is the first spell unlocked in the Spell Factory. The Lightning Spell is mostly used to take out crucial defenses, such as Air Defenses, followed with Mortars and Wizard Towers. It is also commonly used to destroy troops coming out of the Clan Castle. It costs 15,000 and 26,000 Elixir to create level 1 and level 7 Lightning Spells, respectively. ---- 'Healing Spell' The Healing Spell is the second spell unlocked. Healing spells are often used to support valuable troops such as Giants, Balloons or Hog Riders. It costs 15,000 and 24,000 Elixir to create level 1 and level 6 Healing Spells, respectively. ---- 'Rage Spell' The Rage Spell creates a ring of rage. People use the Rage Spell to make their troops faster and stronger. Rage Spells are often used for slow and/or high-HP troops, as the spell will enhance the stats of the troops significantly. It costs 23,000 and 33,000 Elixir to create level 1 and level 5 Rage Spells, respectively. ---- 'Jump Spell' The Jump Spell is used to enable ground troops within the spell radius to jump over Walls. Level 1 Jump Spell costs 23,000 Elixir to create and the level 3 Jump Spell costs 31,000 Elixir. The higher the Jump Spell's level, the longer the effect lasts. ---- 'Freeze Spell' The Freeze Spell is used to freeze enemy Troops and Defenses for several seconds to either allow the player's troops to destroy them or to move out of range. The level 1 Freeze Spell costs 26,000 Elixir to create and the level 5 Freeze Spell costs 35,000 Elixir. The Freeze Spell can be used to freeze Wizard Towers or Mortars from taking out hoard of Barbarians or Archers. As with the Jump Spell, the higher the Freeze Spell's level, the longer the effect lasts. ---- 'Clone Spell' The Clone Spell is used to clone any troops that enter its area of effect, up to a certain limit of housing space. It can be utilized to clone large units such as Golems, P.E.K.K.As or Lava Hounds, but note that these clones only last a limited time even if defenses can't destroy them beforehand! It also takes 4 housing space worth of spells, twice of any other Elixir spell, so it is definitely recommended to use these sparingly. ---- 'Santa's Surprise' Santa's Surprise is a holiday-themed spell that was available in December 2012 and December 2016. It was very powerful in its 2012 form; 3 of them were able to knock out a then-maximum level 9 Town Hall (at the time it had 4,200 hitpoints), but its primary downside was that each spell took 25 hours to create (so destroying that level 9 Town Hall required 75 hours of brewing time). After casting the Santa's Surprise, Santa flies in, being pulled by reindeer in his sleigh, and drops explosive presents on the target. The 2016 version was similar to a Lightning Spell, and its power was determined by the user's Town Hall level. Also, it dealt much less damage than its 2012 counterpart. ---- Dark Elixir Spells 'Poison Spell' The Poison Spell is the first spell unlocked in the Dark Spell Factory. It is used to both damage and slow down enemy troops, and is very effective in doing so, killing low health troops with ease such as Archers, Wizards and Witches. It can also be used to damage higher-health troops and Heroes as well, though it will not damage Buildings in any way. It costs 95 and 155 Dark Elixir to brew a level 1 and 5 Poison Spell respectively. ---- 'Earthquake Spell' The Earthquake Spell is used to generate an earthquake on the targeted location, damaging Buildings and Walls within its area of effect. It is used to weaken buildings, and do extremely high damage to Walls. Damage is percentage-based, and each successive Earthquake Spell will cause less damage to the same building (but increasing damage to the same wall). Four Earthquake Spells of any level is enough to completely destroy any level Walls. It costs 125 and 180 Dark Elixir to brew a level 1 and 4 Earthquake Spell respectively. ---- 'Haste Spell' The Haste Spell is used to speed up troops, both ground and air. It gives them a greater speed boost than that of Rage Spells, though they do not increase the troop's damage. It takes up half the space of a Rage Spell so it can be considered a replacement to the Rage Spell if the extra damage is not needed. It costs 80 and 95 Dark Elixir to brew a level 1 and 4 Haste Spell respectively. ---- 'Skeleton Spell' The Skeleton Spell can summon Skeletons to distract enemy defenses. While they won't last very long at all, it can serve as a viable distraction if used correctly. Be careful not to drop them on top of splash defenses, as they will be annihilated before any good use can come out of it! It costs 110 and 140 Dark Elixir to brew a level 1 and 4 Skeleton Spell respectively. Category:Community Category:Strategy Guides